Is It Normal For A Ghost To Fall On Their Butt?
by mazeru
Summary: "She promised to be by my side until I graduate..." The ceiling above the loft in the workshop did not reply as she stared at it blankly. "But after I graduate... what then? She won't stay by my side- no. I won't stay by her side." The cracks-filled white surface still did not grace her with any response.


"Hey, I told you, didn't I? I'll stay by your side until you graduate!"

Anna took a deeper breath, and released it with a sigh, finally deciding to spare a glance at the ghost floating right beside her. Well, not quite a glance, it was more of a lingering sideways stare that betrayed none of her thoughts, much like the overly-cute smile Pamela was wearing right now.

It's been well over half a year since the rest of the workshop graduated, leaving behind a little girl, a ghost, and a... whatever in the world (or universe, rather) Muppy was. Recruiting new students was far from the easiest task, considering the reputation the place owed first to Flay, then to Vayne... but eventually she did manage to lure in a grand total of three new students. Granted, only one was actually responsible and hard-working, but with proper persuasion using some... sharp arguments, the young girl from the East did make the other two start doing their job properly.

But it was not the same. And she honestly wasn't sure what in the world made her think it could be, but now that months passed by in the same dull manner of drilled routine, the hope that "old good times" would come back eventually finally diminished from its first hesitant flame into a barely noticable spark.

Obviously, she did not let it affect her performance, in fact, she turned towards studies with doubled eagerness, welcoming any sort of distraction from the gloomy thoughts that tended to plague her these days more and more often, and soon became the top of her class in... well, pretty much everything (thanks to her experiences from the adventures with Vayne and the others), but where others failed to notice it was a facade, it did not escape the curious eyes of a certain long-dead girl.

Now, Pamela was... alright, so she was not the brightest one out there, and anything complicated seemed to immediately bring onto her a headache (or so she called them, though Anna suspected she just called it out of habit - perhaps because it would give her headaches back when she was alive?), and she seemed to be as oblivious as one could get to anything not pertaining directly to her persona, but she was also an observer. Of not the right things most of the time, sure, but an observer no less. After all, what else did a ghost have, really? Interacting with any physical object without using her teddy bear as a medium was a most tedious task that tended to drain her greatly, and this by itself already eliminated most of possible hobbies off any list.

So she settled for that over the years. Watching, stalking sometimes, even, and provoking when she had the chance. But mostly, watching.

And with everyone spare for Anna and Muppy gone and no one interesting coming in sight, it was obvious her attention would shift to those two.

But mainly, for whatever reason, to Anna.

Maybe it was the fact that the girl was always so easy to rile up. Maybe it was some weird sort of a feeling of responsibility coming from the promise of staying by her side... but anyway there she was, following the girl around almost literally everywhere she went. To the point where it made Anna ignore her for almost two weeks after Pamela decided to peek into the bathroom when she thought she was taking too long, just laughing and saying "Oh, oops, sorry! You weren't coming out so I thought that maybe you died here, or something!" as the only response to Anna's red face and nearly screamed stream of profanities.

Thanks to that, however, she did start picking on the changes in the younger girl's moods. In fact, sometimes she'd giggle for seemingly no reason and the tips of the other's ears would go pink, accompanied by a chill going down her spine, and she'd just wonder how far Pamela has learned to read into her.

No, rather, however far it was, it was already far too far for her comfort. Definitely.

This time, it was no different. "You did, but why bring it up now? There's still time until graduation. More than half a year, in fact", she pointed out calmly, deciding that it's for the best to play dumb.

After all, there was no way the ghost was able to read_ that _far into her thoughts...

...Right?

* * *

It wasn't until it was almost time for their final exams that Anna started realising something.

Perhaps it was because of the nagging thought in the back of her mind, a small voice repeating over and over "Soon, I will leave this place.". Or perhaps it was the distant look in Pamela's eyes (and the corners of her lips down-turned, Anna was sure, even if everything from the bridge of her nose down was hidden behind the pink teddy bear) whenever she thought no one was looking. Perhaps it was because it was this _season_ and the air brought with it nothing but memories of the events of her previous year at the academy, memories of their last adventures together, before they parted ways.

Whichever it was, it made Anna's mind drift off while she waited for the sleep to claim her consciousness, ponder on the past, and the future, and the present, and the feelings - none of those comfortable, and usually ending up chasing dreams away, making her stare at the ceiling of her dorm room or the workshop at night and curse, curse, curse, because the blasted thoughts just wouldn't leave. A jumbled mess of _everything_ that somehow always wound up in one conclusive question.

"When I leave... then what about Pamela?"

Of course, the thought was nothing short of silly. After all, the ghost already saw many generations of alchemists come and go in the academy, and certainly was used to it enough not to mind in the slightest... or so she hoped. It still bugged her to no end, though. A sort of a massive feeling of guilt that settled with a lead weight whenever she'd greet her in the workshop in the morning and bid her a good night in the late evening.

Realisation came a few days after she became aware of what the unease she felt was.

"She promised to be by my side until I graduate..." The ceiling above the loft in the workshop did not reply as she stared at it blankly. "But after I graduate... what then? She won't stay by my side- no. I won't stay by her side." The cracks-filled white surface still did not grace her with any response, so she sighed and rolled over to her side on the couch.

The ghost did nothing good for all the years as far as she knew, in fact, she caused more trouble than she usually thought it was worth, but at the same time, she really did keep her word about staying by her side to a t... maybe even more than that. She could be overbearing, yes, annoying, most definitely. Once she took interest in something or came up with some idea or another (most of them either useless or preposterous, really), she turned into a chatterbox that couldn't even be gagged (for the simple reason that gags just, well, went right through her head, just like reprimands went over it). But the annoyance it brought on was half-hearted, one that you would miss were you to not feel it anymore. It was much like Flay's outrageous ideas and rash behaviour, which she - though she'd never admit that out loud - honestly missed. It made her forehead meet her palm more times than she could count, yes, but it also caused many more things - from fending off boredom, through expelling bad mood, to actually solving difficult situations.

Too bad she only realised it once it was gone. "You don't know what you have until you've lost it", was that how the saying went?

But thanks to that, she also now knew ahead of time that she would miss the ghost's utter lack of common sense and - somewhat creepy at times - clinginess.

And that, in turn, just made her wish all the more.

Wish that she could do something for Pamela as well.

* * *

"Ah-ha, so here you are~"

Anna had to try her hardest not to stir when she heard the voice. How could Pamela even whisper so loud was beyond her comprehension. It _felt_ like a whisper but was so loud it could easily be called a shout-out, really.

It was yet another night in the loft. As the day of her graduation crept closer and closer, she took to sleeping in here instead of her own room. Her own way of refusing to let go of the place she grew so attached to.

Just the day before Muppy vanished. They had been working on constructing what he called a "space ship" (a bizzare-looking machine, purpouse of which Muppy never explained clearly) for over a week, and finally managed to complete it, too tired to properly celebrate it on the day it happened, and only to find it gone along with the self-proclaimed prince the next morning.

Little by little, the reminders of the times of Flay's workshop were vanishing. The two girls were the last ones remaining, but even that, soon...

Anna closed her eyes. She could feel by the increasing chill in the air around her that Pamela was approaching the couch by the window, so she pretended to sleep. Well enough to fool the ghost, it seemed, because the next she heard was a dramatic sigh, and the cold retreated, making her take a deep breath of relief.

It was back seconds later though, but before the girl managed to properly question the reason in her head, something warm and fuzzy was placed around her and it was all she could do to not jolt upright in surprise.

"At least don't catch a cold, being sick on the day of your graduation would be _awful_~"

Still in the awfully loud whisper, but sounding so cheerful it reeked of lies even through the earthy scent of the formell fabric Pamela used to cover her with.

"You'll go out into the world, huh. Must be nice. I bet you'll manage to get in touch with the others, too!"

A chatterbox to the very end. She didn't even need anyone to actually listen to her to talk anyway, did she? Somehow, the thought seemed rather depressing.

"Maybe I should have wished while I could. You know, when Vayne still... I mean, if a Mana can become human, and a dead person can be revived, then it should be fine, right!"

The laughter that followed was definitely strained.

"It's going to be quiet with all of you gone. Gee, this surely was a lively place, you know~? In fact, I don't think I've ever seen such a lively bunch. And _that's_ saying a_ lot_, believe me~"

"Says one of the noisiest people in the group."

Pamela jumped (or, did something as resembling a jump as possible for a being that is forever suspended floating in the mid-air), tearing her gaze away from the night sky outside the window, meeting an unreadable gaze of a pair of blue eyes. "Oh, Anna! I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

More of the fake cheerfulness. The younger girl sighed, sitting up. "I told you before, didn't I? For your bliss, I will always be there for you..."

"My, thinking that I would want to leave this world just because you're graduating... you're quite cocky, aren't you~" Pamela chirped, hugging her bear close with a teasing smile and what Anna could bet was a fake blush.

How could a ghost blush to begin with, anyway?

"I'm not saying you'd want to just because of that, I'm just reminding you that my offer to assist in your departure from this world still stands," the younger girl replied, back straight and head held high. She was not one to go back on her word, after all. Even if the word was given to a dead person.

"But to bring it up like that out of the blue..." Now the teddy served as a shield, the ghost hiding most of her face behind it.

"Look who's talking. You brought stuff up out of the blue a while ago yourself," Anna sighed, shaking her head. There was no use arguing about that now, though, it would only lead the conversation to go in circles until either of them finally got upset and left. "Besides, I'm saying this because you seemed depressed as of late. A little bit. " So, she might have turned slightly defensive right there. While she was rather openly caring for pretty much everyone in a very common-sense politeness way, she still was on the awkward side with displaying actual worry for a person she was normally seen chasing around with her sword unsheathed.

"But- but that's my excuse!"

"...Huh?"

Anna blinked at the whiny remark. The ghost girl was now pouting, a frown settled on her face and a most childish glare fixed on her.

"Oh, Don't you 'huh' me, you think you have everyone fooled with your serious face? It wasn't bad at first so I wasn't worried, but as the year went on," Pamela huffed, hands clenching into fists around the pink plush, "I know, a ghost might not be the best company, but I'm trying my best, too!"

So that's what it was. Wait. Wait wait... "Wait..." Anna put up a hand in an indication for the floating chatterbox to stop talking for a moment. In general, the whole tirade made sense but there was something that just seemed so off that she... "Worried?" She was now staring straight at Pamela with a mixture of disbelief, scepticism and pure bewilderment. "You?"

"Oooh now you're just being mean! Although I'm trying to be open about how I feel for once... Boo..." And there it went, the teddy bear once more held up to hide her face - and the undoubtedly fake tears she was shedding. Anna got so used to them she could tell right away that that's what they were and oh, by gods, did she have the urge to draw her sword right now. If her mood was bad before, now it was... Well, if Flay was here, he'd be running out the door by now, even if he wasn't the cause of this.

"Look, if you're trying to be open, then stop fake-crying. It's because of you always pulling stunts like that that no one takes you seriously anymore, you know." Her patience was being tested. Seriously tested. At 2am no less.

* * *

"Come to think of it, why can't Pamela leave the school? ...I really don't know much about ghosts, spare for how to get rid of them. But that sends them to the after-life, and she said she didn't- Anyway why won't she just leave? Or... is she chained to this place somehow?"

Lost in thought as she was, Anna didn't even notice the main topic of her inner monologue of the day was right in front of her - not until she walked right into it, or rather, right _through_ it. A shudder at the sudden chill and an offended squeal made her come around, though, and as she turned, she came face to face with a tear-eyed Pamela.

"How could you- one ought not to walk through ladies like that! Anna, I am disappointed in you!"

Getting scolded by Pamela. Well, that was certainly new, but she couldn't blame her all the same - if the experience was that unpleasant to Anna (comparable only to being fed one of Jess' variations on a green soup, failed ones to be exact, that was icy-cold, thinner than water, and left an unpleasant, tingling feeling akin to what a thousand of spiders rushing through you must surely feel like) then she could only be guessing how awful Pamela must have felt. She _did _after all just _walk through_ her. However she thought about it, it just couldn't feel nice. In fact, just the thought made her look guilty. "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought and before I knew it-"

"Hmpf, well _sorry_ for being pass-through, I didn't exactly ask to be that way."

"...Pamela, why are you a ghost?"

"...Huh?"

There was a moment of silence, in which the two girls just _stared_ at one another. Looking at just their faces, it was hard to tell which one was more confused about such a question being asked, though - Pamela, or Anna herself. It was not often for her to act on an impulse like that, after all.

...Or at the very least, that fast.

"Why am I..." The confusion gave way to a troubled expression, and the ghost hugged her teddy bear closer. "I... honestly don't know. I died and became like that. That's all there was to it... I think?"

"And you can't leave this place?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

The silence reigned once more, longer than before, and Pamela shifted in mid-air, as though uncomfortable. In fact, Anna realised she's probably never seen her looking so... _sheepish_. "I don't exactly understand. Bernard did try to explain it to me before.. but ooh, it's just too complicated, you know? Apparently, there are no ghosts outside of this place, so he said that because of some barrier, this place lets me live, or something like that..."

"A barrier?" Was there something like that? Anna blinked, the let out a small gasp when something in her mind clicked. The assignment in Mana Ruins for their symbology class! The runes that controlled the whole place, perhaps it was where she should look for answers? But, that would be Plan B. Now, about Plan A... "But you've never tried to leave the academy yourself?"

"About that, you see," Pamela was growing increasingly sheepish as the conversation went on. "I try to... kind of. But I couldn't seem to do it on my own. It was as though I was bumping into something up in the sky. Hurt my butt quite a bit with all the falling, too," the ghost puffed out her cheeks, frowning at the very memory. Honestly, Anna wouldn't put it past her to go on a monlogue on how mean the ground was to make her suffer like that, but that, luckily, never came. "But, come to think of it, I never tried to leave through the Wind Corridor..."

Oh. So even Pamela could think, sometimes.

"Then maybe you should try that next time. If it's a barrier, it will just make you bounce back like before at most, right? Ah, either way, we better hurry and go to the workshop. We're running late, I bet the freshmen are there already!"

Still frowning in thought (and in a way that made it look like thinking was a very painful process), Pamela nodded and absent-mindedly followed after the younger girl. Not like they were that far from their destination to begin with, turn right, then walk down the corridor and turn left-

Anna froze with her hand on the doorknob and this time Pamela was the one who nearly walked (floated) into her. "Oh, don't stop so suddenly, I nearly-"

"Pamela... is it normal for a ghost to fall on their butt?"


End file.
